(REMAKE) Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: (REMAKE) Amanda Lyn Kent, daughter of Superman and Lois Lane, when she had turned 14, she was given a chance to go to the Hall of Justice to be more than a sidekick to her dad. Since that day, everything has changed for Amanda where she will have adventures, new friends, and lots of enemies, secrets and maybe even love. This is her adventure
1. Chapter Zero

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter Of Superman: Prologue**

 **Amanda Lyn Kent, daughter of Superman and Lois Lane, when she had turned 14, she was given a chance to go to the Hall of Justice to be more than a sidekick to her dad. Since that day, everything has changed for Amanda where she will have adventures, new friends, and lots of enemies, secrets and maybe even love. This is her adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or half of the plot of the story. I just own my OC Amanda Kent and some of my own plot.**

Clark Kent leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, smiling at what he was seeing in front of him. His loving wife, Lois Lane, was rocking their newborn baby in her arms and singing a song to get her to fall asleep. His smile widen when he heard his wife's loving voice.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's going to buy you a mocking bird." He watched as Lois placed the baby in the small crib, leaning over and holding the baby's hand. "And if that mocking bird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring." He took that moment to walk into the room and placed a hand onto her shoulder as he stood behind her. She grabbed his hand. "She's finally asleep." She told him. Clark chuckled.

"Do you think she will sleep through the night tonight?" He asked. Lois shook her head no at him. "She will get there." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"She looks just like you Clark." Lois said, smiling down at the now sleeping baby. Clark smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder and looked down at the baby. "Same jet black hair, the same bright blue eyes, and your handsome nose." Clark chuckled and moved over so that he could lean down to kiss his baby on the forehead, rubbing softly on the head.

"She does look like me." He agreed, and nodded towards Lois. "We did a great job." He told her. Lois hummed and hugged Clark from behind.

"Do you think that she will have the powers?" She asked. Clark raised an eyebrow and looked at the baby.

"Perhaps, and if that happens, I will teach her on how to control it and use it for good." Lois nodded in understanding and then chuckled. "What is it?" He asked her.

"If she does have your powers and use them for good, perhaps maybe one day she can be a hero just like you and maybe even lead the Justice League." Clark looked over at his baby and thought about what she had just said before looking back at her.

"If that's what she's wants and if they chose her to be the next leader of the League, I will step down." He told her. Lois grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the room.

"I have no idea how long she will sleep tonight. Let's make the most of it and go to sleep." She said. Clark pulled out of Lois's soft grip of his hand, and walked over to the crib and leaned down to give his daughter one more good night kiss.

"Sleep well," He told her, rubbing softly against her small cheeks with his thumb. "My sweet daughter Amanda Kent." He told her before walking away and closed the door behind him.

 **Author's Note: I know, I know, why is she making a remake that was already up there? Well I will tell you guys. Okay, my other remake of the story wasn't that good either. To be honest it was worse than the one that I had up there before( Which btw I deleted my old Remake and posted this one instead.) And after thinking about it for while and after reading the remake of SnowWolf22's Falcon I thought it was finally time to sit down and think about where I want this story to go. I mean, on my first story of her a lot of people had liked it but to be honest I could've made it better which is why I am trying this remake of Amanda Kent again and this time it will be better because I have so many ideas for her and this story and I hope that some of the same fans from the old one will read this one too! Anyway, I hope that you guys will like this second remake and please leave me review! Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter One

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter Of Superman: Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or half of the plot of the story. I just own my OC Amanda Kent and some of my own plot.**

 **WARNING: Bullying In the Flashback**

 **Metropolis**

 **July 4** **th** **07:30AM**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The elementary school bell ringed for the end of class, which means that it is lunchtime for the students. Eight year-old Amanda Kent got up from her seat quickly because she could not wait to eat her special Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich that her mom made with no crust and her favorite homemade apple-pie._

 _She walked happily to the lunchroom and sighed in disappointment when she realized that someone else took her usual spot by the window of the cafeteria. She likes sitting in that spot because she could see the birds, the big white clouds, and the warm sun._

 _She looked around for another place to sit in the cafeteria and smiled widely when she saw a classmate of hers sitting all alone in a huge table. Her classmate was the quiet one of her class you see, she does not really talk much at all unless being asked to answer a question by the teacher._

 _Amanda bit her lip, tucked a strand of her jet-black hair behind her ear before walking over to the table, and stood in front of her classmate. Her classmate looked up at her. Amanda smiled. "Hi! Can I sit with you?" She asked her._

 _Her classmate cocked her head to the side. "How come that you are not sitting over there by that window?" She asked. Amanda shrugged her shoulders._

" _Someone is sitting at my spot. There is nowhere else to sit." Amanda told her. Her classmate sighed, nodded, and looked back down to continue to eat her lunch. "Thank you!" She told her and sat down next to her and begun to eat her lunch._

" _Hey!" Both Amanda and her classmate looked up and saw three boys who were in the fourth grade, standing in front them with their arms crossed. "This is our table. Sit somewhere else." He told them, moving his head to the side. Amanda glared at him and stood up from the table._

" _There is nowhere else to sit. There is plenty of room down at that end." She told them, pointing at the empty spot next to them. The three boys looked at each other and the main one laughed at her._

" _I can see that little girl however; I want this whole table for me and my pals so you and your little friend better sit somewhere else. This is your last warning." He told her, pointing a finger at her._

 _Amanda huffed, crossed her arms, and shook her head. "You can sit down there I said. We were here first." The main boy glared at her and raised an eyebrow. Her classmate next to her grabbed her arm gently._

" _Amanda don't get these guys angry. Let's just move okay?" Her classmate said, feeling a little scared of the three boys. Amanda shook her head no and glared back at the boys._

" _No! We were here first!" She told them. The three boys looked at each other before looking back at them._

" _You better listen to her or I will make you sorry that you didn't move from that spot." He warned her. Amanda smirked at him, not at all afraid of him._

" _I am not moving." She told him. The boy looked at her and smiled evilly._

" _That was your last chance."_

 _Amanda cried out in pain when one of the boys slammed her against the wall behind the school and each of them started to punch her everywhere they could reach her. Amanda used her arms to block out from the boys punching her in the face._

 _Whenever she thought she had the chance to punch back, one of the boys will block her from doing it. She looked around the area wondering why no one had noticed anything. She has to stop them from beating her up somehow. "Had enough little girl?" One of the boys asked her, punching her in the stomach. Amanda groaned in pain and grabbed her stomach. "I asked," The boy said, pausing his punches for a few seconds. "Had enough little girl?" Amanda glared at him before spitting into his face. The boy laughed and wiped the spit off and looked at his friends. "I don't think she had enough." He was moving in to punch her again and for some reason, Amanda went out, grabbed his fist with her hand, and wrapped around it tightly._

 _The boy looked scared for a moment but then tried to break out of her strong grip. "What's happening?" He asked, looking around at his friends. "Why can't I move?" He asked. Amanda widen her eyes and yelled in surprise when she had let go of his hand and sent him falling back against a fence that was far from where they were standing._

 _Amanda's hand was shaking and the two boys looked at her and ran off, leaving their friend behind. What is happening to me? Amanda wondered, running away from that area and did not return to the school._

 _Later that day, her father, Clark Kent and her mother Lois Lane, found out what had happened to her. They were furious at her yes, because she had skipped school the rest of the day. However, after telling them on what had happened her father sat her down and explained everything to her._

 _She will always remember this day. The day when she had found out that she was not normal. She has super powers and not only that her real name is not Amanda Kent. Her real name is Kira-El and he told her that she was half Krptonian. She also found her that her father's name Clark Kent was not his real name and that his real is Kal-El, and he is Superman. She will never forget this day._

Amanda jumped slightly when she heard someone knocking on her open bedroom door. Amanda looked over; saw her mother Lois Lane standing at the entrance of her bedroom door with a concern look on her face before walking inside her room. "Are you alright, Amanda?" Her mother asked.

Amanda took a deep breath before looking away from the full-length mirror that she had lost herself in when she was having a flashback of her elementary school days. She smiled softly at her mother. "I am fine mom. I was," She sighed. "Just having a flashback of the first time I realized that I had powers." Her mother nodded and walked closer to her and placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"And that was also when your father and I told you everything." Amanda nodded. "I remember that day clearly as well." Her mother told her. Lois smiled at her. "Are you ready for today?" She asked. Amanda nodded her head excitedly.

"Yes! I have been waiting for this day for a very long time! This could be my chance to prove to him that I could be the next leader of the Justice League!" She told her with a huge smile on her face. Lois laughed.

"I am glad that you are excited." Lois frowned when a thought occurred to her. "Your father will be late because of that mission in Europe but he promised that he will be there just in time." She told her. Amanda nodded in understanding and Lois looked down at her watch on her right wrist. "Oh! You better hurry before you are late!" Amanda gasped and ran into her closet and pushed back a rack of clothes and pressed a few buttons on a metal lock. "Please tell me that you will be careful today." She heard her mom said. Amanda rolled her eyes when she pulled out her Supergirl uniform.

"I will mom!" She told her. She heard her mom sighed before closing her bedroom door. Amanda quickly pulled on her uniform and bumped her knee against the dresser when she was putting on her red boots. Her uniform is similar her dad's Superman uniform. It has the same red and blue colors, the same big S on the front, and the red cape at her back. The only difference of their uniforms is that it comes with a red short skirt that comes up at her hips and her long sleeved shirt stops at the bottom of her breasts and a pair of red boots.

She opened a dresser drawer, pulled out a red headband, walked over to the mirror, placed on her jet-black hair, and smiled at the mirror. Today is the day. Today is the day that she will take the first step into joining the Justice League. Sure, it was not what she wanted and she has no idea on how the others will take it. However, she will try her hardest to take this opportunity seriously and do whatever it takes to impress the other leaguers. She means it, whatever it takes.

 **Author's Note: I know, I know! Another CLIFFHANGER! I am sorry! I just thought it would be a perfect opportunity to give another Cliffhanger. Now, in this new chapter that I had made, you guys read a flashback of the very first time that Amanda discovered that she has superhero powers like her dad. Now, at that time, she did not know that her dad was Superman until he told her. She has heard of him.**

 **I remembered that in the old one you guys didn't like how she was named and I realized that I didn't liked it too. I mean, yes Clark Kent had another name Kal-El and it finally made total sense that I should create a name for Amanda Kent too and so I created Kira-El. Therefore, I hope that it is better for you guys about her name now.**

 **Anyway, review please and tell me what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my OC**

 **Washington D.C**

 **July 4th 14:00PM**

"Where is everyone? Am I too early?" Amanda wondered out loud when she had arrived first at the Hall of Justice. She tried smiling at the reports standing around the ropes. They were taking pictures of her and asking questions at the same time and Amanda ignored them.

"Look! There's Batman and Robin!" One reporter yelled and everyone started screaming and hollering questions loudly and Amanda turned around and watched when two figures started to walk towards her. It was indeed Batman and Robin. When they had gotten closer, Amanda looked at Robin. She never realized it before, but she believes that they could be the same age. Robin smiled.

"Hi, I'm Robin." He told her with a smile, holding out his gloved black hand. Amanda stared at it with a raised eyebrow before shaking it.

"I'm," Amanda started but Robin laughed and interrupted her.

"Supergirl, I know who you are." He told her with another huge smile. "And you know who that is." Robin said, nodding his head towards his mentor Batman. Amanda gulped when she had stared at Batman. He gave her a small smile and held out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Supergirl." He told her with a small nod. Amanda nodded in agreement.

"I have always wanted to meet you in person." She told him honestly. "Whenever dad comes home from a mission with you, I would beg him to tell me about it." On the inside, Amanda wanted to punch herself. Did she really just tell him that? Especially in front of Robin who is quietly laughing at her but she could still hear him because of her super-hearing.

"Thank you for telling me that. The others should be here shortly." He told her. Amanda nodded and cleared her throat and looked anywhere but at Batman.

She felt Robin nudged her on her shoulder. "Where's the big guy?" He asked. Amanda sighed.

"He's running late. He should be here soon." She told him. Robin nodded and smirked at her.

"To be honest Supergirl, I always wanted to meet the big guy in person." Amanda raised an eyebrow at him. Robin held up his hands. "What? I am serious." Amanda rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.

"Look! There's Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy!" A reporter shouted, causing Batman, Robin and Amanda to look over to see two more figures walking towards them.

"Well, hello Batman," Green Arrow said with a wave and nodded towards Robin. "Hello, Robin." He said with a smile. Robin smiled back and then went to shake hands with Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy. Green Arrow turned over and looked at Amanda with a huge smile. "Ah, you must be Supergirl! You are Superman's protégé right?" He asked.

Amanda smiled and nodded at him. "It's nice to meet you Green Arrow," She looked over at Speedy and gave him a smile. "Speedy." Speedy smiled back at her. Amanda bit her lip and looked around, wondering why they haven't went inside the Hall of Justice.

"There are two more that are coming." Amanda snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at Robin who was raising an eyebrow at her. "You were wondering who else is coming right?" He asked. Amanda nodded. Robin smirked. "Aqualad and Kid Flash." Amanda cocked her head to the side.

"Kid who?" She asked. Robin laughed and shook his head.

"He is so not going to like that." He told her with a chuckle. Amanda sighed in annoyance and shook her head at him. She had no idea who Kid Flash was or Aqualad. Were they brand new sidekicks or something?

"I hope that we are just in time." Amanda raised an eyebrow when she saw Aquaman walked up to them and shook hands with Batman. "This is Aqualad," He told everyone, placing a hand onto his protégé's shoulder with a smile. "He is my protégé." He said.

Aqualad smiled warmly at everyone. "I cannot wait to work with each and every one you." He said. Amanda smiled at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too Aqualad." Amanda said. Aqualad nodded towards and Amanda jumped slightly when she had heard someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned around and Amanda noticed that the main members of the Justice League was standing side by side each of them had their hands behind their backs.

"Today is the day." Batman started, looking at Amanda, Robin, Speedy, Flash and Aqualad. Green Arrow spoke up next.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." He told them.

"The Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman finished. Amanda and the other sidekicks smiled at one another and were about to head towards the building when a voice interrupted them from walking.

"I hope that I am not too late." Amanda smiled widely when she looked up at the sky and saw her dad, Clark Kent, AKA Superman landing with one foot in front him, his large cape blowing in the back. Superman walked over to his daughter and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "I told you that I would make it just in time." He told her with a smile.

"You never break your promises Superman." Amanda told him and wanted so badly to give him a hug. Superman smiled at his daughter and was about to say something when another voice interrupted him.

"Ah, man!" Amanda cocked her head to the side when she felt a blast of wind all of a sudden and saw The Flash and, Amanda raised an eyebrow. What was the name of that sidekick of The Flash that Robin had mentioned? Was it Kid Junior or something? Amanda wondered, staring at a guy who was wearing a yellow and red suit who was glaring at his mentor. "I knew that we would be the last ones here!" He yelled. A lightbulb went off inside Amanda's head as she thought about what the name was. The sidekick's name was Kid Flash.

The Flash shook his head at his sidekick. "Chill out Kid Flash, we are just in time." He looked at the other Leaguers. "Right?" He asked them. Batman nodded his head the main leaguers lead the sidekicks towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice.

"Look! I see Batman and Robin!"

"There's Flash and Flash Junior!" Amanda giggled at the name the reporters gave the sidekick of The Flash.

"Isn't that Green Arrow and Speedy?"

"Guys look! I see Superman!" Amanda smiled proudly as she look at her dad's back as he talked quietly with the other leaguers.

"Who is that girl that is with them? Is that his sidekick?" One of the reporters asked.

"I know who she is! That's Supergirl!" Amanda smirked. At least one reporter knows who she is.

"Hmm," Amanda frowned when she looked over and realized that Kid Flash was next to her. "I don't think I have ever heard of you before." He said, eying her up and down. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Well isn't quite obvious at who I am just by looking at me?" She asked with a roll of her eyes. Is he one of those guys? Amanda wondered. Kid Flash snapped his fingers.

"I know who you are! You are SuperBabe!" He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Amanda scoffed and knew that he was indeed one of those guys.

"You are so lucky that I do not have heat vision Flash Boy." Amanda told him. Kid Flash glared at her.

"It's Kid Flash!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever." She told him before walking next to her dad so that she could be away from him. Superman looked down at her with a small smile.

"Do you want me to use my heat vision on him?" He asked. Amanda laughed and shook her head and pointed behind her.

"I can handle guys like him." She told him. Superman raised an eyebrow before letting the matter go.

Amanda gulped when they had finally made it to the entrance of the Hall of Justice. All four sidekicks and the five leaguers walked up the steps to the main doors. When they had got there, the door slide opened and two more leaguers stepped outside. Amanda realizes that it was Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, The Flash and Superman walked around them and stood next to the other two leaguers.

"Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash and Supergirl, welcome to the Hall of Justice." Martian Manhunter told them, placing his hands behind his back. "Today is the day that each of you will gain full access of everything inside the Hall of Justice." He nodded his head to signal everyone to follow him inside the building.

When they had walked inside, Amanda gasped when she saw large golden statues of the original members of the Justice League. Her eyes widen when her eyes gazed upon her dad being in the middle with his hands on his hips and was looking straight ahead. "Impressive isn't?" Amanda looked over at dad standing next to her. "Who knows, years from now that could be you up there." He said. Amanda smiled at him.

"Yea," She told him, looking at the other statues. "Years from now." Amanda looked over and noticed that Robin was standing in front of the golden statue of his mentor Batman and decided to walk over there to stand next to him.

"No wonder why everyone is feeling overwhelmed. That is the reason why." He told her. Amanda nodded her head in agreement.

"Those are pretty huge statues." She told him and then raised an eyebrow at him. "Overwhelmed?" She asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Just go with it." He told her before walking away to follow the other leaguers. Amanda rolled her eyes at his back and walked quickly to keep up with the others.

"You would also have access to the library, the gym and everything else that is inside the Hall." Manhunter said, leading them inside a medium size library. Amanda looked around the room and placed a hand onto her hip.

The Flash turned around to face them and spread his arms out. "Make yourselves at home." He told them all. Amanda shrugged her shoulders and was about to sit in a chair when Robin beat her to it. She glared at him.

"I was about to sit there." She told him, crossing her arms. Robin shrugged his shoulders at her.

"You snooze you lose." He told her with a smirk. Amanda rolled her eyes and decided to lean back against a bookshelf instead.

"We are going in for a small briefing discussing the coincidence of the four ice villains attacking on the same day. It should not take long." Batman told them before walking towards a locked door. When the leaguers stood by the door, a small looking scanner came down and identifies each of them by calling out numbers and their names. Once it was finished, the closed door slid opened.

"So, that's it?" An angry voice asked. Amanda turned around and noticed that it was Speedy speaking and he sounded very angry. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass!" Amanda sighed; she knew that one of them would be angry.

"It's the first step," Aquaman started, walking forward. "You've been granted access that few others get to get." He told him, trying to reason with him.

"Oh, really?" Speedy yelled and pointed above a glass next to him where a bunch of reporters was taking pictures and writing in their small notebooks. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" He asked them.

Green Arrow stepped forward next, holding his hands up as he was trying to calm his protégé down. "Roy, calm down you just need to be patient." He said in a soft voice. Amanda watched as Speedy rolled his eyes at his mentor.

"What I need is some respect!" Amanda bit her lip when he had turned towards her and the others. "Don't you see, they're treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this."

Amanda bit her lip and played with her fingers hoping that soon all of this would stop. "You're kidding right?" Amanda jumped slightly when Speedy spoke again. "You're playing their game now? Don't you guys get it? Today was supposed to be the day, step one on becoming a full-fledge member of the Justice League!"

Amanda looked at the other sidekicks who were staring at each other. Kid Flash was the one that spoke for them first. "I just thought that the first step was the tour of the HQ?"

"Except that the Hall is not the real HQ!" Speedy shouted. Amanda looked over to stare at her dad with a raised eyebrow. What was he talking about? "This is just for the tourists and it's also a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubs to the real thing. This is not their real HQ, it's in space called The Watchtower!"

Amanda blinked a couple of times before glaring at her dad with her arms crossed. Okay sure, Amanda knew that ever since she found out about her powers that she wanted to be the next leader of the Justice League after her dad. After all of the training and the missions that she has been through he never once mentioned about a headquarters called The Watchtower. She truly thought that this was it. How could he lie to her about all of this?

"You're not helping with your case here son," Aquaman said, stepping forward. "You need to step down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy asked, getting into Aquaman's face. "You'll send me to my room? And I am not your son," Amanda bit her bottom lip when she saw him glaring at Green Arrow. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner." He told them quietly before reaching over with his hand to pull off his yellow hat and threw it on the ground. "But not anymore." He said and stomped on the hat before walking away from the league. Amanda bit the inside of her cheek when Speedy walked over to them with an angry glare on his face. "I guess there were right about one thing though, you four are not ready."

Everyone was quiet when Speedy walked out of the room. Amanda crossed her arms and started to tap her fingers on her elbow trying to reason everything that had just happened. Okay, she should be mad at her dad for not telling her about the real location of the headquarters of the league. On the other hand, there has to be a reason why he did not tell her. Did he not trust her with the secret? Amanda shook her head. She is always great at keeping secrets. If you have a secret and told her she would not tell a signal soul. She is very confused as to why he had lied to her. There has to be a reason.

Amanda looked up to her dad walking over a desk that held two large computers and started to press a few buttons. "Everyone," He started and turn towards the league. "There's a fire on Project Cadmus." He told them, pulling up a screen that shows a building on fire. The other leaguers stood next to him as they studied the screen.

"I had my suspicions about Project Cadmus." Batman told them quietly. Amanda raised an eyebrow. What is Project Cadmus? "This could be the perfect time to-" He was interrupted when a small screen showed up on the computer.

"Zatara to the Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. We need all leaguers on the field." Amanda noticed that it was the magician Zatara that spoke on the screen and watched as Batman turn towards at Superman.

"How big is the fire?" He asked him. Amanda watched her dad pressed a few buttons on the screen before answering him.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." He told him. Batman nodded before looking up at the screen.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said before pressing a button onto an earpiece that was in his ear. "All leaguers are to arrive at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman pressed a button on the computer before turning towards the sidekicks. "Stay put."

Amanda turned to see Robin standing up from the chair that he was sitting. "What? Why?"

"This is a league mission." Aquaman explained to him. "You're not trained –"

"Since when?!" Kid Flash yelled, balling up his fists. Amanda was surprised that the next person that had spoken next was her dad.

"He means that you four are not ready for a league mission." He told Kid Flash, crossing his arms.

"There will be other missions soon when you are ready." Aquaman spoke up.

"But for now," Batman said, sending everyone a glare. Amanda shuddered at his glare. "Stay put." He warned.

Amanda played with her fingers as she watched the league disappeared inside a door, leaving her alone with the other sidekicks. Amanda looked over to see Kid Flash pacing around the library with his hands in the air. "When we're ready?" He asked with a roll of his eyes and grabbed a fist full of his red hair. "How are we supposed to be ready when they are treating us like sidekicks?"

Amanda looked over to see Aqualad looking down at the floor. "My mentor, my king," He whispered. "I thought he could trust me." He muttered. Should she tell them?

"Trust?" Kid Flash asked with a scoff. "They didn't even tell us about their HQ in space!"

Amanda gave up and decided that it was time to tell them that she had already knew. "Uh, guys?" Everyone looked at her and Amanda bit her lip. "I kind of already knew about half of this." Amanda glared when Kid Flash got into her face.

"Wait, you knew and you didn't even bother to tell us?" He asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell! Get out of my face Flash Boy!" She yelled. Kid Flash growled at her.

"It's Kid Flash!" He told her before walking away from her.

"Look, it doesn't matter who knew what," Robin said, looking at Amanda. "What matters is how come we didn't leave with Speedy?" Amanda looked down at her feet and sighed heavily. Maybe she should have told them or at least maybe one and maybe just maybe Speedy would not have walked out on them. It is too late now.

"I got a question," Aqualad said breaking the silence of the room. "What is Project Cadmus?" Amanda raised an eyebrow when she saw Robin smirking at Aqualad.

"Don't know," He told him. "But I can find out." He said before walking towards the two computers and started to type. Amanda cocked her head to the side when she followed the others to the desk.

Amanda blinked when saw all kinds of screens popping open on the computers and was confused as to how on earth can he do that.

"Access Denied." One of the computers said with a female voice. Robin chuckled before cracking his fingers and started to type again.

"Wanna bet?" He asked. Amanda cocked her head to the side as she watched him hacking into the computer. Just how is he doing that?

"How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked from behind, placing a hand onto the computer chair.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "It's the same system of the Batcave." He smiled with pride.

"Access Granted." The computer told him. Amanda blinked. Is he a computer whiz or something?

"Alright, Project Cadmus." Robin said, pressing a few button when a screen popped up. "A genetics lab here in D.C. Hmm, that's all the information, but I wonder why Batman is so suspicious about it." Robin smirked. "Should we investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad said with a small smile on his face when he looked at Robin. "That would be poetic justice."

"Aren't they all about poetic justice?" Robin asked with a small laugh.

Amanda looked around at the other sidekicks, trying to see who is in on the idea of disobeying Batman's orders. It sounds like a good idea you know, solving a case before they do however, she knows that if they disobey their orders they could be in huge trouble.

"But they said to stay put." Aqualad told him with a sigh.

"For the blotting out the sun mission," Robin explained with a huge smile on his face. "Not this."

Kid Flash sped over towards Robin and placed two hands on his shoulders. "Dude, are you going to the Project Cadmus?" He asked with a grin. "Because if you are going I am going." Kid Flash and Robin looked over at Amanda and Aqualad. Amanda looked over at Aqualad, waiting for him to say something.

"And just like that we're a team on a mission." He told them. Robin crossed his arms and smirked.

"We didn't exactly come here for a playdate. So you are guys in or not?" He asked them. Both Amanda and Aqualad looked at each other.

"We're in."

 **Author's Note: Wow that was a long chapter. It's like what, over 3,000 words? That was way more when I had first wrote it.**

 **Okay, one of my favorite Young Justice authors SnowWolff22 reviewed and told me that her uniform was a little off key for a 13/14 like Amanda Kent. To be honest I had based her uniform off of google so I so did not know until she had pointed it out to me. So, for now on her uniform will cover her body. Her red and blue shirt is long sleeved and covers her stomach and her skirt will be at her knees. Who knows, that uniform that I had for her before could be her Invasion uniform.**

 **Thank you everyone who had favorite the story and who is following the story. You guys are awesome but I was truly hoping for some reviews as well from some of the old fans and from the new fans so do not be shy! Send out a review! I do not bite! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own my OC**

 **Project Cadmus**

 **July 4** **th** **18:00PM**

 **Amanda's POV**

When we had arrived at Project Cadmus, the four of us watched behind the bushes as firetrucks and firefighters went out to try to stop the fire. When I looked around, I saw a couple of scientists yelling in a panic at the top of the building. "Alright," I turned my head around to stare at Aqualad. "We need a plan." I was about to come up with a few suggestions when I felt a blast of wind flew by me and glared when I saw Kid Flash running up towards the building to attempt to save the scientists.

I rolled my eyes at him when I watched him almost slipped and fall on the building. "Some plan." I heard Aqualad muttered.

"Hey, at least Robin and I stayed right?" I asked him. Aqualad raised an eyebrow and I instantly groaned. "Don't tell me," I muttered, looking around and sure enough, Robin was also gone. I cocked my head to the side when I started to hear this weird laughing sound around us.

"Does he do this often?" Aqualad asks me. I scoffed and shrugged my shoulders. Hell, even I do not know the answer. I just met the guy four hours ago! Aqualad shook his head. "I do not have time for this."

"Neither do I." I told him. I nodded my head towards the scientists that was still screaming for help. "What is the plan?"

I watched Aqualad studied the building. "I know a way to save the two scientists. However, I can only bring those two with me. Do you have another way to get up there?" He asks me. I smirked at him.

"Of course I do." Aqualad nodded his head and went ahead me. I turned around just in time to see him use his water bearers to get himself closer to the building and saved the two scientists then placed them on the ground. "Right," I muttered when I had decided that it was time to make my entrance to the building.

I took a deep breath before balling up my fists and I quickly run as fast as I can towards the building. When I got there, I jumped high in the air and slipped inside. "Wow, nice jump babe." I rolled my eyes at Kid Flash who was already looking through papers in the room.

"Don't call me babe." I told him. Kid Flash smirked at me and continued to look through the papers. "So, what do we do now?" I asked no one in particular.

"Continue to investigate Project Cadmus." Robin replied. I blinked when I watched him hook a cord into a small computer that sat on a tiny desk. I shook my head at him. How in the world is he hacking into the system that fast?

"That was not part of the plan." I turned around to see Aqualad climbing inside the building with his arms crossed. I heard Robin laughed.

"Poetic justice remember? Besides, we gotta prove to the Justice League that we are more than just sidekicks." Robin told him. I watched Aqualad rolling his eyes before disappearing outside the room. Curious myself, I went ahead and follow Aqualad into the hallway.

When I came up behind him, I cocked my head to the side when I heard a dinging sound. Aqualad and I looked at each other and walked towards the corner just in time to see something weird looking disappearing behind a closing elevator. Aqualad looked at me. "Did you," He started to ask me. I nodded my head.

"What did we just saw just now?" I asked. Aqualad shook his head.

"Hey, I thought all of the elevators are supposed to be shut down?" I heard Kid Flash asked when he and Robin came along into the hallway with us. I raised an eyebrow when I saw Robin walked in front of us and looked at the elevator curiously. The rest of us followed him and I watched as he pulled out a cord, pulled it into the wall, and pulled up his holographic computer from his wrist.

"Just as I thought, it's not an ordinary elevator it's a high-speed express elevator." Robin looked around. "I need somebody to open this."

I smirked and pushed Robin away with a hand on his shoulder. "Allow me." I told him with a smile and used my super-strength to push open the elevator doors with ease. I backed away a little so that everyone can have room to peek down at the bottom. I whistled when I saw at how huge this elevator was. "Okay, it's a two story building," I told everyone. "Why the hell does Project Cadmus need an express elevator?" To be honest, I do not really cuss. My favorite cuss word is hell because it is not all half-bad to use anyway. Robin stepped beside me and looked down at the elevator.

"Let's go down and find out." Robin said, pressing a button on his utility belt and a large black rope appeared and he had secured it on the top of the elevator and hopped on and disappeared.

Kid Flash, Aqualad and I looked at each other and Kid Flash smiled at me. "Ladies first." He told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, jumped down onto the rope, and slid down right behind Robin.

"I am at the end of my rope." Robin said below me when we had reached to an end. I looked around at the empty space and looked at the elevator door that we had stopped at. I cocked my head to the side when I saw numbers that read sub-level 26 and I watched when Robin hopped off the rope and landed at the edge of the door of the elevator. I took the next step and stepped at the edge with him and I was care not to fall down. "Hacking in progress." Robin told me when he had hooked up a cord into the elevator and smirked when his holographic computer made a noise. "Supergirl." I smirked when he said my name knowing what he was about to ask.

I clapped my hands and rubbed them together before I used my super strength to open the door without any problems like last time. "Wow, beauty and strength. I am well impressed at how you keep doing that SuperBabe." Why does Kid Flash keep insisting on calling me babe? Not only that, now he's calling me SuperBabe. Are you serious Kid Flash? I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Did you forget that I am Superman's daughter?" I asked him. I pursed my lips when Kid Flash laughed at me, shaking his head.

"Who wouldn't forget that?" He asked me before zipping away.

"Kid, wait!" I heard Aqualad yell but it was too late because he was already gone.

I shook my head before I decided to follow him and when I entered a hallway, I almost got stomped on what it looks like a huge alien elephants. "No, nothing odd going on here." I heard him muttered sarcastically. Kid Flash and I jumped to get out of the way of the passing alien elephants and the two of us ran back towards the others.

"Um," I said, feeling a bit sick at what I just saw just now. "Is it just me or do I feel like that we are in a sci-fi movie?" I asked the team, shuddering slightly at the large elephants look alike beings. "Um, Robin?"

Apparently, Robin got the hint on what I was about to ask and he ran over to a small computer that was not too far away and started to hack into it. "Whoa, look at these you guys."

The three of us walked over to the computer that Robin was sitting at and we watched as he flipped through the files that he had found. I leaned over on the chair and looked closely at the images that were popping up on the screen and it was full of mutated species. Before we could go any further, a loud voice interrupted Robin's work. "What's going on here?"

"I jumped along with everyone else and I turned around and I see someone standing at the doorway who was wearing a blue uniform with a helmet on his head and a weird looking alien that sat on his shoulder. I saw him widen his eyes when he realizes who we were. "Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad? Supergirl? What are you guys doing here?"

"I know you; you are Guardian, a hero." Aqualad said after he had studied him. Wait, Guardian? What is he doing here? What is that weird looking alien thing that is sitting on his shoulder?

I bit the inside of my cheek when I watched Guardian smiling at us and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asks him. I crossed my arms, wondering the same thing.

"I am chief security of Project Cadmus. And you guys are trespassing this building." He told us firmly. I gulped; wondering on what in the world was he going to do to us. I studied the weird looking alien on his shoulder and gasp when I saw the tips of its horns started to glow. "Attack!" Guardian yelled. Suddenly, an army full of the weird looking aliens that look exactly like the one that was on his shoulder came rushing into the room.

When they started to attack, the four of separated and I jumped into the air when I saw one that was coming towards me and I kicked it in the face hard, making it pass out onto the floor. I turned around quickly when I saw another coming towards me and I used my strength to grab it by its horns, threw it into the air, and punched it when it came down. I realized that I had a chance to escape so I took it and I quickly ran to catch up with the others.

"Way to be a team player Rob." Kid Flash scoffed when I caught up with them. Robin was on the floor, trying to hack into the system as fast as he can before those aliens catch up with us.

"Weren't you guys right behind me?" Robin asks us. I rolled my eyes at him. Um, no Robin we were not behind you. Do you want to why we were not behind you? It's because we were too busy fighting those freaking aliens!

"Um, we were fighting those aliens you know. So of course we were not right behind you!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air in frustration. "Can you hurry up please?" I tell him, looking behind my shoulder just in case I see the aliens coming after us. None so far. Which reminds me, where is Aqualad? I cannot believe that I just notice that he was not here with us.

"Hurrying." Robin told me, working as fast as he can.

I widen my eyes when I look down at the hallway again to see Aqualad running towards us with a pack of those aliens right behind him. I turned back at Robin just in time to see the door open and both Robin and Kid Flash walked quickly inside. I stood behind just in case Aqualad needed my help. However, he was handling quite well because he used his water bearers to knock a few aliens out of the way and when he had gotten closer to the door, he and I both walked in quickly and Aqualad grabbed something that was made of metal to barricade the door to keep the aliens locked out.

"Alright," I turned around to see Robin sure enough, on another computer hacking into the system of Project Cadmus. "Those things that were attacking us just now are called G-Genomes. They use telepathic abilities to control everything around them. Also, there is something called Project Kr."

I raised an eyebrow. Project Kr? What the heck is Project Kr? That should mean something, it sounds so similar it is on the very tip of my tongue I can feel it.

"Uh, guys?" The three of us turn towards Kid Flash who was on top of the control panels on the opposite side of the room. "You might want to look at this." He tells us, clicking on a few buttons and more lights came on.

All of us turned around at the direction Kid Flash was talking about and I felt like my mouth literally hit the floor when I realize at what I just saw. "No way."

 **Author's Note: Okay, so I decided to start writing this story in Amanda's POV because it sounds so much better that way rather than the 3** **rd** **person POV. To be honest now that I had just re-read it, it sounds so much better so I am going to continue on making this story her POV.**

 **So, what did you guys think of this new chapter? Was it way better than the old one? Let me know in a review! See you next time!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Young Justice: Amanda Kent: The Daughter of Superman: Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Young Justice or the characters or half of the plot of the story. I just own my OC Amanda Kent AKA Supergirl and some plot that I have for later in the story.**

Amanda widens her eyes, shocked at what she was seeing in front of her. Standing before her was a large tube, and inside that large tube was a teenage boy. Not only that, that teenage boy looks exactly like her father only younger. He has that same skin complexion, the same facial features and that same jet-black hair wearing a shirt that has a huge red S in the center of it. Just what is going on?

"It makes sense now!" Amanda looked over at Kid Flash who was studying the boy as well. "Big K and the little r that is the symbol for Krypton!"

Amanda bit her lip, knowing what Kid Flash was saying was right. Darn it, she knew what it meant all along but just didn't take a minute to actually figured it out.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded. Robin torn his eyes away from the tube and cleared his throat before walking over to a computer and started to hack into the system of Project Cadmus.

"Alright," he began, clicking through the screens. "weapon designation "Superboy" a clone forced grown in sixteen weeks?! From DNA acquire from Superman." Amanda balled her fists and glared at the computer screen.

"Don't you mean stolen from Superman?" she asked. Robin turned around from his chair and looked at her. Kid Flash ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"It's gotta be stolen DNA. There's no way that the big guy knew about this." He looked over at Amanda. "Right?"

Amanda glared at him. "Of course it was stolen! Why in the world would he just give out his DNA to a bunch of evil scientists?"

"What are these creatures?" Amanda turned around and looked over where Aqualad was pointing at. On each of Superboy's shoulders, there were two small looking aliens like the ones that they just fought. They look like they were sleeping with their small arms wrapped around themselves.

"They are called Genormorph gnomes." Robin explained. "They use telepathy and feeding him education. Also, his solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7."

"And we can guess what else; they're making a slave out of Superman's son and your brother." Kid Flash said slowly, looking between Superboy and Amanda. Amanda bit her lip.

"We have to contact the League now." Aqualad told him, pressing a button on his utility belt. Amanda nodded in agreement and pressed the S on her uniform and frowned when she saw that nothing is happening.

Robin glared down at his utility belt. "I am getting no signal."

Amanda growled in frustration. "I am getting nothing either. Now what do we do?"

"We are in too deep." Kid Flash said, looking up and down at the area that they were in. "Literally too deep. This is so wrong."

"We are not going to leave him under the clutches of the evil scientists. We have to break him out." Amanda told them, walking over to the tube and pressed a hand in the middle of it. Robin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we cannot leave him here in this tube."

Amanda looked over at Aqualad who walked over next to her, looking up and down the tube. Amanda sighed. "We have to Aqualad. He's, he's my brother."

Aqualad nodded in agreement and looked over at Kid Flash who was by the controls. "Set him free."

Kid Flash nodded and started to press a few buttons. Amanda and Aqualad got into their fighting stance just in case something happens when Kid Flash set Superboy free from his tube. Smoke was coming in all around them when the tube opened. Once the smoke cleared, Amanda and Aqualad heard a growl and Amanda gasped when she saw him leaped out of the tube.

"Look out!"

Amanda looked over quickly before she was pushed out of the way by Aqualad when Superboy leaped over to grab him by the shoulder and squeezed him hard.

Amanda landed on the ground and watched as Robin and Kid Flash tried to pull Superboy off of Aqualad and Superboy used his strength to toss them aside like trash. Amanda balled her fists and quickly ran over to him to help and started to attack Superboy. "Leave them alone!" Amanda yelled, punching him hard in the face. Superboy growled and bent over to pick her up and tossed her into the air.

"Supergirl!" She heard Robin yell. Amanda landed on her feet when she saw how close she was hitting her head onto the ground. Robin signed in relief when he saw Amanda landed on her feet just before making contact with the ground. Robin turned around, grabbed three batarangs, and started to throw at Superboy. Superboy jumped high in the air to dodge the flying batarangs and used two fists and slammed Robin into the ground and knocked him out.

"Robin!" Aqualad and Amanda shouted. Amanda and Aqualad ran towards Superboy and the two of them used turns to fight him off.

Aqualad grunted in pain when Superboy threw him into a wall. "Enough! We are trying to help you!"

Superboy did not listen to him and started running towards Amanda. Amanda widens her eyes. "Stop! I am your sister!"

Superboy stopped for just a second and looked at Amanda closely as if he was studying her. Amanda smiled at him, holding out her hands in surrender. "That's right Superboy. I am your sister. You shouldn't be fighting me or my friends."

In the blink of an eye, Superboy shook his head, growled, and ran towards Amanda with his speed. Amanda braced herself with contact and Kid Flash took this opportunity to use his super speed to try to punch him. Superboy was quick, turned around, grabbed Kid Flash by the arm, and threw him towards Amanda. Amanda gasped and groaned in pain when Kid Flash slammed into her, knocking the two of them out cold.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _ **I cannot believe that you are twelve years old." Lois Lane said, wiping a tear that was running down her face as she watched her only daughter Amanda eating her favorite chocolate cake at the dinner table.**_

" _ **Well, believe it mom! I am twelve! And that means one more year then I will be a teenager." Amanda told her with a smile. Lois chuckled.**_

" _ **Just enjoy being twelve okay dear?" She asked her. Amanda nodded and looked around the living room and noticed that her dad was nowhere around them.**_

" _ **Where is dad mom?" she asked. Lois smiled at her.**_

" _ **He should be here any minute." She told her. Amanda nodded excitedly.**_

" _ **And that minute is up." Lois and Amanda looked over and saw her dad, Clark Kent walking into the living room, carrying a large box in his hand. "Sorry if I was a few minutes late."**_

" _ **It's alright dear, we were just finishing cake. I believe there is one more piece if Amanda has not already ate it." Lois told her husband. Amanda smiled at her dad and eyed the large box that was in his hand.**_

" _ **Don't worry dad! I made sure I saved you a piece!"**_

 _ **Clark smiled at his daughter before sitting down at the table, placing the box in front of her. "I will have that piece after I give you this."**_

 _ **Amanda looked up at her parents before opening the box and gasped. "Is it really?" she asked in shock at what was inside the box. Clark and Lois looked at each other.**_

" _ **After all the training over the past few years, I believe that it is time to make your official debut." Clark explained, watching Amanda picking up her Supergirl uniform. It was the same colors that Superman wore, the blue and red with a large S in the middle and the red cape. However, the only difference was that the uniform came with a skirt that stops at her knees and her blue shirt is that it's long-sleeved.  
**_

" _ **Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amanda said, getting up from her chair to hug her dad. Clark laughed, hugging his daughter back.**_

" _ **You can try it on after you wake up."**_

 _ **Amanda looked at him weird. What did her dad mean? She was already awake. Lois smiled at her. "If you want to try it on, you have to wake up dear."**_

 _ **Amanda blinked, wondering why her parents are telling her to wake up.**_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

" **Wake up; it is time for you to wake up!"** Amanda gasped and woke up with a start and realizes that she was in a tube. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed that Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad were still knocked out and inside a tube as well. She looked over and glared at Superboy who was standing in front her with his arms crossed.

Amanda scoffed. "What are you staring at?" she glared him. "Can't you talk or something?"

Superboy looked at her hard before finally speaking. "You, you wear the same S as me. Are you a clone of Superman too?"

"Um, no. I am his daughter. You know, I came out of my mom's womb." There was no reaction at Amanda's statement. Amanda looked at him softly and took a deep breath. "We were only trying to help you."

Superboy growled at her. "I don't need help."

"What? What do you want?" Amanda looked over and saw that Kid Flash was wide-awake along with Robin and Aqualad. "Are you alright Supergirl?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am fine." She told him. Kid Flash nodded and turned to glare at Superboy.

"Quit staring at us! It's creeping me out!"

"Uh, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with just one look KF." Robin told him. Amanda nodded in agreement.

It was Aqualad's turn to try to reason with Superboy. "We were just trying to help you." Amanda nodded at Aqualad.

"I was just telling him that Aqualad."

Amanda narrowed her eyes when Kid Flash spoke next. "Yeah, we thought if we set you free you would come with us but instead you turn on us! How's that for—"

"Kid, please be quiet now. I believe that our new friend is not in full control of his actions." Aqualad told him. Kid Flash scoffed at him. Robin took that opportunity to try and pick at the locks of the cuffs on his hands to escape.

Superboy looked at each of the sidekicks, trying to figure out on what to say to them. "What if I, what if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked with a shock. Amanda rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. He is such an idiot sometimes.

"Seriously Kid Flash?" she told him with a roll of her eyes. "Of course he can talk! I was just having a conversation with him before you guys woke up."

Superboy growled at Kid Flash. "Yes I can."

Amanda, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other. Aqualad looked at Superboy, trying to find a way to start a new conversation with him. Just when he was about to have a new conversation, he remembered something.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically."

Superboy looked at him. "They taught me much. I can read, I can write, I know the names of things."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "But have you actually seen them? Have they actually brought you outside to look at the sun? Or when it is nighttime, have they actually brought you out to look at the moon?"

Superboy looked at him. "Images are planted in my mind. I did not have the chance to go out and see them."

Amanda and Robin looked at each other. He knows what the sun and the moon is but they never once taken him of the tube to see them? Amanda bit hard on the inside of her cheek. Once they break out, those evil scientists will pay.

Aqualad looked at him. "Do you know who you are? What you are?"

Superboy looked at him. "I am Superboy. I am a clone of Superman. I was created to replace him if he should perish. Destroy him if he turns against the Light."

Amanda cocked her head to the side. The Light? What the heck is the Light? Aqualad smiled kindly at him.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration." He told him kindly. "But like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond your solar suit and beyond your tube in Cadmus."

Superboy balled up his fists. "I am alive because of Cadmus! This is my home!"

Amanda took a deep breath. "But, if you leave here with us you can live with me and Superman." She told him quietly. "I mean after all you are my brother." Robin looked at her.

"And we can show you the sun."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes at him. "Pretty sure that it's after midnight."

Amanda glared at him. "You are so not helping. We can introduce you to our father Superman. You can live with us Superboy. We can live as a family."

Everyone looked over when a door opened and a scientist walked in, holding his hands behind his back. "I am afraid that cannot happen Supergirl."

Amanda narrowed her eyes when she saw Guardian standing next to the scientist. She was confused, wasn't he a hero too? "You guys will be occupied. Activate the cloning device."

Amanda growled at him. "Who the hell are you?"

The scientist laughed at her before clearing his throat. "My name is Dr. Desmond but you won't need to remember that because you will be knocked out and cloned. Get the weapon back into its pod!"

"He is not an IT!" Amanda yelled at him. Dr. Desmond chuckled at her. Amanda growled when she saw Guardian walking over to Superboy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please help us." Aqualad muttered to him softly hoping that he would help them. Superboy shrugged off Guardian's hand and glared at everyone.

 **Superboy, we can live as a family. You are my brother. You do not have to live this way! Help us please! What would Superman do?**

It was as if he could hear Supergirl's voice inside his head figuring out on what Superboy should do. She was right about one thing; what would Superman do? He froze in his spot, turning towards Amanda and looked at her and Amanda stared back at him. He balled up his fists. He knows exactly what Superman would do.

 **Author's Note: I am sorry if I haven't posted since May 25** **th** **. I was too busy working, watching Korean Dramas (Sensory Couple is pretty neat!) and I just started to watch Death Note. SO I was pretty busy. Not only that, I decided that I was going to back to school! Hopefully for spring 2016! So I was doing research on classes that I should take and everything but I manage to finally post this new chapter. And to be honest, for now on I will write 3** **rd** **person POV. Anyway, review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter!**


End file.
